1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses may be configured to perform an operation by receiving signals and outputting an operation result as an output signal.
The signals input to the semiconductor apparatus may include a control signal for controlling an operation of the semiconductor apparatus, data input according to an operation of the semiconductor apparatus, and the like.
The signals output from the semiconductor apparatus may include a result of an operation of the semiconductor apparatus as an output signal. The output signal may include data.